Darkness in Color
by DressagePunk
Summary: Colors imply emotions, each color symbolizes a different phase in Bella's pregnancy. It all ends in Black. Written for the Skittles Challenge.
1. Dark Red

Title: Darkness in Color

Character(s): Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange

Rating: M

Warning(s): Grammar

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Skittles Competition (Write a 100 word drabble about each color of the rainbow)

Word Count: 123

Chapter: Dark Red

She was furious. She wanted to kill him, but that was enough. All she saw was red. He wasn't allowed to pull shit like that. How could he? Bella ran into Lestrange Manor, wand drawn. Her wrath wasn't ending.

Bellatrix finally ran across him, she stopped and before she could even hit him with a single jinx, he'd grabbed her. Wrapping his arms around her frame, she tried to punch his chest to break free; she was magically talented but not physically strong.

As he pushed her into the wall, her lips finally meet his and she bit his lip. As blood poured out of his lip, she pulled on his hair, he relished the pressure but felt the malice through her desire.

AN: All Chapters will be up in the next two days :)


	2. Dark Orange

Chapter: Dark Orange

Word Count: 94

Bella sat on a plump leather couch, watching a toddler walk around in an orange plastic pumpkin outfit. Her scowl almost scarred the toddler.

"Bella, Will you please go Trick-or Treating with Draco? " Cissy begged

"Actually Narcissa, Rodolphus and I are staying home, and dressing up like naked people." She retorted

"Bella..." Narcissa whined

"Fucking Muggle Holiday." She replied as she left.

She wasn't going to lie though, it was fascinating. So she painted her body orange and black, and waited until he arrived.

"Creative" he said, seeing her.

"Attractive" she shot back.

AN: Please Review :)


	3. Dark Yellow

Chapter: Dark Yellow

Word Count: 104

Dull yellow teeth, she'd swear her brain was decaying. There was no way to live here. There was no happiness, no joy. Not that she particularly liked those qualities.

She hated her teeth, they were disgusting. She was sick, and she knew it. All she wanted was him, her lord. She wanted him to save her. She could see the jealousy in her husband's eyes. He talked to her with caution.

Rodolphus could see the sickness in her eyes, he wanted to warm her when she shook, he wanted to make her happy. He couldn't, he didn't have the energy. He still loved her.

AN: Please Review:) I love them.


	4. Dark Green

Chapter: Dark Green

Word Count: 111

They were finally out; she'd been slowly growing the ambition to be released. Mostly just the ambition to fight for the Dark Lord once again. She could see the jealousy behind Rodolphus's green eyes. He wanted her to be ambitious to be with him.

Once they were out, she got greedy. She killed four muggles. She needed to prove she deserved to be out. His green eyes kept her safe on her rampage.

But he couldn't keep her safe from the next thing she found. Fertility, she was pregnant. And it was his fault. He thought she'd kill him. Somehow, this started to stop his jealousy.

AN: Please review:)


	5. Dark Blue

Chapter: Dark Blue

Word Count: 120

She was completely serious; he could see it in her dark blue eyes. They flamed over with instability. She thought the baby was going to compromise her integrity. She had the power to end it, but he prayed to heaven she wouldn't.

Her faith made her wanted to keep it, but her intelligence knew it wouldn't be good. She wasn't the motherly type. But it made her want to be loyal. The baby seemed to drive her loyalty to both Rodolphus, but stronger to the Dark Lord.

They lay in bed moments from sleep.

"I think I love him..." She trailed

"The baby?" Rodolphus said and feel asleep with a smile

"No, the Dark Lord." And the room was silent

AN: What did you think? Please review:)


	6. Indigo

Chapter: Indigo

Word Count: 108

She was depressed, and it was midnight. Rodolphus wasn't home yet. She wanted to cry, but Black's didn't cry, more importantly she didn't cry.

Her indigo dress was coated in uncried tears, and torn to shreds. She loved this dress, vintage, from the era of Sumptuary laws; where this color not only dictated her wealth, but her social status.

She hated herself. It was her fault, it had to be. She had lost the baby. She lost it. The indigo bruises that had graced her entire frame. Her lord had not been pleased. But he hadn't punished her..

But now she was obedient. Now she hadn't disappointed him.

AN: Leave me one :)


	7. Dark Purple

Chapter: Dark Purple

Word Count:119

Gloom was the only emotion she felt anymore. Sometimes she was frustrated, but it never escalated. She never got the passion, or the fury she used to.

She wore purple the next day, it was supposed to give her power. It wasn't the same noble feeling she used to get, she felt small. Like she had failed, she never failed. But her dignity was destroyed, her independence taken. She was dependent on him now, Rodolphus. She had to be, no one else tried to save her. She was surprised she hadn't lost her magic.

But that's when she decided everything would be black. Her shoes, her dress, everything had to be black, because all she was, was walking death.

AN: Last Chapter, Please Review:)


End file.
